1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to an assembly of components to be used in a structure primarily for the purpose of resisting loads.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
The present-day construction of concrete block assemblies requires a multiplicity of materials at the construction site. Mortar and grout are usually field placed and field mixed. Horizontal and vertical reinforcing bars must also be field arranged within the block assemblies. Vertical reinforcing positioning through block cells is a difficult task with questionable results.
The weather is also a major problem for exterior block construction. Precipitation of any sort dilutes the quality of mortar and grout mixes. The air temperature is also a major concern of the industry.
Placement of the block requires skilled laborers proficient in the art of blocklaying. Industry experts predict a shortage of proficient blocklayers. Even after assembly construction, the structure must be skillfully braced until sufficient set of the mortar mix. The usual end effect of temporary bracing is that it increases the time allotted and the risk taken in the construction process. Also, due to the uncertainties in existing block technology, trained inspectors and field material test must be provided in order that efficient use of assembly material strengths be utilized. With this in mind, a knowledgeable owner should almost always consider the quality built within his structure.
Present building construction methods also require poured concrete grade beams and/or strip footings. Blockwall systems laid on these poured foundations do not progress until the concrete has gained sufficient strength. Again, the construction time for project completion has increased.
Installations of current block assemblies, especially that of reinforced systems, require relatively large amounts of material resources, including fresh, clean water. Unused mortar or grout must be disposed of properly, thereby, increasing project cost and environmental concerns. Also, workers expose themselves to caustic substances that may result in serious health consequences.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,334 which issued Feb. 20, 1968 to R. R. Berg and 1,385,606 which issued Jul. 26, 1921 to J. A. F. Christensen discloses a method for attaching concrete modular units. Both systems require extensive tooling of units if the screw type attachment mechanisms are to work effectively in the field. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,354 issued by Wynn teaches a reinforced wall construction. This wall construction relies on field placement of reinforcing and extensive use of field placed grout.